Los 10 mandamientos estilo SasoDei
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: los mandamientos del  Uke y del Seme, - una gama de oneshots a mas capitulos de diferentes temas divertidos de Sasori y Deidara.-  .personajes algo OCC
1. mandamientos del uke 1

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary: Summary: los 10 mandamientos de un uke y un seme, versión SasoDei**

Los 10 mandamientos de un uke

tercera persona

_**("Salta a los brazos de tu Seme y cuélgate de su cuello cada vez que tengas la oportunidad, porque puede que no haya una próxima ")**_

En la guarida de los akatsuki, un pelirrojo iba llegando de una ardua misión, abrió la puerta de su cuarto despreocupadamente

-Danna, hun!- un grito inundo la habitación, el pelirrojo se giro ligeramente con el seño fruncido- ha llegado Danna, hun!

Inmediatamente el pelirrojo soltó un pequeño quejido ante el peso que hubo en su cuello, un hiperactivo rubio se colgaba sobre el

-apártate, mocoso- gruño el pelirrojo luchando contra el agarre del rubio

-no!, sasori no danna, lo he extrañado, hun- grito emocionado el rubio mientras el pelirrojo logro desatar el agarre del rubio y lo empujo hasta la salida de su habitación, mientras dialogaba el rubio

-largo de aquí, mocoso- declaro el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta en la nariz del rubio

2- **( " Di que "no" por mucho que quieras decir "si" )**

Deidara retrocedió con sorpresa ante la repentina voz seductora de Sasori

-vamos, Deidara, complace a tu Danna

(demonios, claro que si , todo lo que quieras) - pensó Deidara

- no, aléjate de mi idiota, hun!- grito el rubio colocando sus manos contra el pecho desnudo de el pelirrojo, empujándolo lejos de el

-estas seguro Deidara?- sasori deslizo sus manos sobre los hombros de Deidara , bajando lentamente por el pecho del rubio- tu boca dice una cosa…- susurro con una sonrisa torcida, tomo las muñecas de su Uke y se acerco al oído del rubio- pero tu cuerpo dice otra- susurro seductoramente, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Deidara

( maldición, con esa voz y ese cuerpo quien se va a negar ! )- pensó Deidara

-imbécil, no juegues conmigo, ahora apártate, tengo cosas que hacer, hun

-tsk- sasori sonrió divertido

3- **(" Si tu Seme se enoja contigo, toma el próximo vuelo a Groenlandia, aprovechas de visitar a Papa Noel y vuelves a la casa de tu Koi dentro de dos semanas ")**

Deidara, corría por su habitación con el seño fruncido, tomo ropa y articulo necesarios para su viaje, los sello todos en un pergamino, se puso su capa y salió de su habitación molesto

-a donde crees que vas mocoso?- escucho un voz familiar gritando a sus espaldas

-lejos de ti, hun!- grito Deidara, luchando por no llorar frente a Sasori y también para no correr a los pies de este y pedir disculpas por algo que no hizo

-ahora huyes de lo que haces!- grito el pelirrojo avanzando peligrosamente asía el rubio

Todos en la guarida, guardaron silencio y se encerraron es sus habitaciones intentando no cruzarse en la disputa de los artistas

Deidara, se dio media vuelta y siguió avanzando luchando internamente ante su decisión

-no te iras de aquí!- siguió gritando sasori, mientras Deidara tomaba arcilla ente sus manos y moldeaba una pequeña ave. Salió de la guarida akatsuki y lanzo el ave asía el suelo asiendo un sello, para que esta creciera 1000 veces su tamaño original

El rubio salto a su ave y la hizo despegar inmediatamente

-…

_**Dos semanas después**_

El rubio regreso de su travesía y toco con temor la puerta de sasori

-adelante- se escucho la voz seca y sin emoción de sasori, Deidara tragó en seco y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver a sasori , trabajando en un títere

-danna, hun…- susurro el rubio asiendo que el pelirrojo se girara rápidamente

-De..Deidara- dijo completamente sorprendido el pelirrojo, incorporándose de golpe y avanzando torpemente asía el rubio

-yo…- el rubio empezó a hablar pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por los labios de su Seme

-lo siento, prometo no ser tan celoso para la próxima vez

-._

-ya regreso Deidara?- pregunto kakuzu en el comedor, con tono indiferente

-si, hace unos minutos- dijo kisame

-mierda, esta vez porque se pelearon la rubia y el estúpido títere?- se quejo hidan metiéndose comida en la boca

-sasori creyó que estaba seduciendo a Deidara, pero solo le estaba dando consejos para su relación con sasori- dijo itachi indiferente ante el tema

-siempre hacen lo mismo una semana después de que se reconcilian- aclaro kisame

4- **(" llora aunque no te duela, sabes que a tu Sema le encanta")**

Deidara soltó un quejido mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por su mejillas

-sigues siento tan infantil- se quejo sasori mientras besaba las mejillas de su Uke- no te preocupes, seré cuidadoso contigo

-uh, pero.. duele Danna- susurro Deidara entra jadeos mientras tiraba la cabeza asía atrás

( esto se siente increíble!)- grito mentalmente Deidara

Sasori embistió lentamente mientras sonreía al ver el dolor en su Uke

-no llores, mi Dei

5- **("aunque sepas cocinar, finge que no sabes, quema todo lo que heces en la olla y condimenta mal todo. Vera como te consiente tu Seme cocinando todos los días")**

-esto se ve tan delicioso, hun- asintió Deidara, moviendo el cucharon en el caldo de ramen que el preparaba

El subió tomo algo del caldo del ramen con el cucharon, lo acercó a su rostro y soplo vareas veces hasta poder tomar de el sin quemarse

-si, definitivamente delicioso, hun-asintió mientras suspiraba- que lastima que lo tenga que echar a perder, hun

El rubio abrió todos los cajones y puertas de la alacena y tomo todo tipo de condimentos y salsas, las abrió y vertió un poco de todo en la olla del rameen

El rubio hizo una mueca de asco mientras lograba hacer que la pasta se batiera y puso el fuego alto hasta que se aseguro que se quemara

-mocoso?- Deidara sonrió internamente

-Danna!, que hace despierto tan temprano, aun no termino de preparar el desayuno, hun- dijo Deidara con una mirada seductora mientras así un puchero al mismo tiempo

-oh, enserió ¿?- sasori avanzó luchando por no hacer una mueca ante el olor de la comida- que has preparado hoy?

-ramen, hun!- sonrió Deidara divertido ante la expresión de Sasori al ver el ramen en la olla

-oh, se ve delicioso- asintió sasori

(voy a vomitar)- pensó sasori

-bien, siéntate, te serviré – Deidara tomo un tazón y el cucharon

-no!- grito sasori- oh, digo… que te parece si preparo algo mas ligero?, no quieres comer mejor bakudan?

-si, hun- asintió el rubio sonriendo victoriosamente

-siéntate Dei, en unos minutos estará la comida

-claro danna!

XD-_xD

Nota: aquí los primeros 5 mandamientos de un uke XD

Espero les guste, comentarios criticas?, hice esto por diversión :P aunque creo que soy muy mala con la comedia (risa)

En el mandamiento tres puse Koi_ es como decir amante o tu amado (creo)

Bueno, publicare pronto los siguientes capis, será muy corto

Feliz san Valentín ¡!

14/feb/12


	2. mandamientos del uke 2

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** **los mandamientos del Uke y del Seme, - una gama de oneshots a mas capitulos de diferentes temas divertidos de ****Sasori**** y Deidara.- .personajes algo OCC**

**XD-_xD**

Parte 2

"Los diez mandamientos un uke"

tercera persona

6- **(" si la primera vez que te acuestas con tu Seme, en realidad no es precisamente tu primera vez… ¡ MIENTE ¡ ")**

El oji-miel se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo del sonrojado rubio

Ambos luchaban por regularizar sus respiraciones

Después de un rato Sasori se retiro lentamente del cuerpo de su uke y se recostó junto a el, atrayéndolo a sus brazos, acurrucándolo en su pecho

-Deidara…- susurro el pelirrojo pensativo

-uh?, que pasa danna, hun?

-vaya ¡! estuviste increíble... no será que tu ya no eras vir….- Deidara abrió los ojos como platos mientras sasori se regañaba internamente por lo que había intentado decir

-q..que?- susurro Deidara rezando por su vida

-no es nada Deidara, hmm no me mentiste con eso de que era el primero verdad?

-uhh, no como cres… como puedes pensar eso sasori, hun?- susurro nervioso el rubio. El cual abrazo a el pelirrojo

-uh, tienes razón, olvida lo que dije- el oji-azul sonrió sinceramente mientras crecía un rubor en sus mejillas

- te amo danna

7- **("aunque tengas un doctorado en Astrofísica, finge que no sabes porque amanece y anochece todos los días. Tu Seme será sobre protector contigo si piensa que tu eres un baka ")**

Todos los akatsuki se hallaban celebrando una de sus tantas victorias, pero solo dos personas no celebraban, Deidara y sasori se habían peleado

-toma esto rubia, te ayudara- dijo hidan dándole una copa con un liquido amarillo

-que es esto?- dijo mirando de reojo como sasori le dedicaba una miraba molesto

-ah, solo es jugo, ahora bébetelo idiota, ya veras que después de tomarte vareas de estas te sentirás mejor- el oji-azul suspiro resignado, notando como ahora si su ex novio le prestaba atención (estúpido hidan, espero que sirva tu absurda actuación)- pensó Deidara

Como buen uke, se hizo el tonto y se fue con tobi alegando acerca de "el jugo"

" **varea copas de vodka después…"**

El pelirrojo avanzo asía Deidara, sumamente molesto , nada mas y nada menos por el hecho de que el oji-azul había caído en la trampa de hidan y ahora su querido rubio se hallaba sumamente ebrio

-baka!- grito el oji-miel, arrebatándole la copa de las manos a su ex

-oye!- se quejo infantilmente el rubio, mientras se tambaleaba con los ojitos apunto de cerrarse por el sueño- regrésame mi jugo- chillo Deidara

-idiota esto es vodka!- Deidara emitió un simple "oh"

-oh enserió... quiero decir ,-se corrigió torpemente Deidara mientras señalaba acusadoramente a sasori- me emborraché para olvidarte, ¡pero ahora te veo doble¡

-baka ¡!- sentenció sasori tomando del brazo a Deidara- quieras o no ,ahora cuidare de ti no pienso dejarte en este estado mi Deidara

(victoria!)- pensó Deidara, fingiendo tropezar, logrando que su danna lo atrapara y lo abrazara protectoramente entre sus brazos

8-**("si tu seme quiere someterte a una sesión de Sadomasoquismo, ponle la máxima resistencia al acto en sí, aunque te mueras de la curiosidad o te agrade el SadoMaso")**

-no…no…no!- Deidara forcejeaba ante el repentino ataque de sasori, lo había tomado de sorpresa y ahora lo estaba empujando asía la cama bruscamente , inmediatamente el vio como en la punta de los pálidos dedos del marionetista salían hilos de chakra, los cuales envolvían las bronceadas muñecas de Deidara , asiendo que pusiera sus brazos sobre su nuca- suéltame, hun!

Sasori se sentó en el vientre de su uke y beso sensualmente los labios delgados de Deidara, logrando silenciarlo

-nos vamos a divertir mucho Deidara- dijo sasori metiendo una de sus manos dentro de su capa, sacando de ella un látigo

_("-como llego eso ahí?")-_ pensó Deidara fascinado ante la nueva idea de sasori para hacer mas divertida y apasionadas sus noches como amantes

-no!, ayuda!, líder ayuda!, sasori me quiere violar, hun!-grito a todo pulmón el rubio ,agitándose bajo el cuerpo de su seme, sasori le propicio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a Deidara

Envés de quejarse por el dolor, el rubio gimió excitándose aun mas, por el trato que le daba su amante

-eres todo un masoquista, mocoso- ronroneo sasori mientras mordía rudamente el labio inferior del rubio , asiéndolo sangras, mientras al mismo tiempo pellizcaba rudamente los rozados pezones de el oji-azul- … y eso me gusta

-agg cállate y déjame ir pervertido, hun!

9- **("Si tu Seme termina contigo, llora, patalea, persíguelo, acósalo y amenaza con suicidarte si no vuelve contigo")**

-sasori por favor no me dejes, hun- suplicaba Deidara tomando del brazo a el pelirrojo, el cual miraba al oji-azul sumamente molesto- no me dejes…..- Deidara empezó a sollozar

-vete de una vez por todas, mocoso

….."_en las escaleras de la guarida akatsuki"_…..

-Danna!- sasori justamente había puesto sus pies en el ultimo escalón para ir asía el comedor, justo cuando el grito de cierto artista extrovertido inundo la estancia, sasori alzo el rostro bastante irritado viendo como Deidara bajaba corriendo las escaleras. En los últimos 4 escalones Deidara se aventó asía sasori el cual no tuvo tiempo para evitar que el joven artista callera en su espalda

- por favor regresa conmigo, no me dejes,hun- pataleo Deidara sobre la espalda de sasori

-ya te dije que no pienso regresar contigo, suéltame idiota!

….."_en el corredor de la guarida akatsuki"_…

-Sasori, deja de evitarme, hun!- el oji-miel iba corriendo por los corredores de la guarida akatsuki intentando escabullirse de Deidara- ahí estas, ya te vi, hun- sasori corrió mas rápido logrando entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro

-al fin me escape de ese loco- susurro sasori suspirando – ese mocoso siempre anda persiguiéndome, es un fastidio- se quejo sasori, mientras caminaba así su baño- una buena ducha calmara mis nervios…- sasori al entrar al baño, cerro la puerta con seguro y la ventana que se hallaba en el baño. Pronto empezó a despojarse de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, avanzo hasta la cortina que cubrió la regadera, abrió la cortina de un rápido movimiento y grito

-Ahh!

-danna, por favor regresa conmigo, hun- chillo Deidara que se hallaba apoyado en la pared de la regadera

-que haces aquí?, como llegaste aquí?, juro haberte dejado en el corredor!, eres un acosador!- grito sasori a todo lo que daban sus pulmones

-ah eso, hun?, estaba abierta la ventana de tu baño….

…. _En la sala de la guarida akatsuki_…

Todos los miembros de akatsuki, exceptuando el líder, konan y cierto rubio pirómano, todos se hallaban esparcidos cómodamente en la sala viendo la televisión

-sasori!- todos suspiraron irritados al escuchar la voz de Deidara el cual iba llegando a la sala, mientras sasori negó intentando ignorar al joven artista- estoy arto!, si no piensas volver conmigo me suicidare, hun!

Todos voltearon a ver a Deidara en sumo silencio y sorprendidos ante lo que había dicho. Deidara tiro su capa al suelo y se despojo de su playera de rejillas, guio su mano asía el hilo que cosía una de sus bocas secundarias, lo tomo con fuerza y lo jalo

Todos miraron sorprendidos la escena

-que haces nos mataras a todos!- grito kisame

Todos empezaron a levantarse para intentar detener a Deidara y todos le gritaban a sasori que llo detuviera

Sasori observo todo a cámara lenta, vio como Deidara metía una de sus manos a su bolsa de arcilla y sacaba un gran trozo, inmediatamente la boca que se hallaba en el pecho de Deidara se abrió. Sasori se incorporo asustado mientras veía como la mano de Deidara subía lentamente para colocar la arcilla en su boca secundaria y así poder suicidarse

-no!- grito sasori- detente ¡!, te amo Deidara, te amo, no te mates- grito desesperado sasori , temblando ante el susto que recibía, Deidara se detuvo abruptamente asiendo que todos se callaran

-eso es un "quiero regresar contigo", hun?- pregunto dudoso el oji-azul

-si…- susurro sasori, inmediatamente Deidara sonrió ampliamente y se agachó tomando su capa

-perfecto, hun, me iré a dormir estoy cansado, te espero en mi habitación Danna, hun- sonrió Deidara soltando un bostezó y empezando a tararear una melodiosa canción mientras se iba a su cuarto feliz

10-**("Todo lo que diga tu Seme esta perfecto y punto. NUNCA le discutas algo")**

Deidara y sasori se hallaban recostados sobre el césped en la noche, mirando las estrellas y la luna mientras compartían un dulce abrazo

-Danna…- susurro Deidara acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de sasori

-uh?

-crees que… lo nuestro sea como mi arte, hun?- el oji-miel miro atentamente a su amante

-a que te refieres?- pregunto sentándose sobre el césped obligando a que Deidara imitara esa acción

-crees que nuestro amor sea transitorio?- sasori tomo de la barbilla a su encantador uke y le di un casto beso en los labios, asiendo que se quedaran mirándose a los ojos

-Deidara, no vuelvas a decir eso… nuestro amor será eterno, de acuerdo?- Deidara sonrió

-tienes razón Danna- Deidara cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombre de sasori mientras este lo abrazaba a su cuerpo- te amo Danna

-yo también te amo Dei…

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** he aquí la segunda parte de los mandamientos de un uke

Ahhhh como amo a esta parejita XD

Espero les guste este capitulo, ya que tuve mucha falta de inspiración al escribirlo y creo que quedo mas cursi o fuera de lugar, de lo que debía

Bueno, espero sus opiniones chica o chicos XD, díganme quieren un oneshoot de un tema de los Ukes (SasoDei) o publico inmediatamente los 10 mandamientos del Seme? (sasori)

Gracias por leer!

**5/Mar/12**


	3. mandamientos del seme 1

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** los 10 mandamientos de un uke y un seme, versión SasoDei

**N.T: esta vez es del seme … osea de Sasori no Danna ¡! :D, espero les guste**

**XD-_xD**

**Los 10 mandamientos del seme parte 1**

tercera persona

("**harás que tu Uke sepa quien manda aunque tengas que violarlo mas de 10 veces ¡!)**

La puerta de la habitación de Deidara y sasori se abrió, dejando entrar a un rubio exhausto

-has llegado- hablo seductoramente el oji-miel, que se hallaba sentado sobre la cama

-si… estoy tan cansado, hun- se quejo el oji-azul-necesito dormir, hun

-que te parece si te hago un masaje ¿?- ronroneo sasori, caminando lenta y tortuosamente asía su uke

-danna, hoy no, no tengo energías- suplico Deidara, soñoliento

-eso no me importa y lo sabes, ahora desviste y posa para mi- replico el titiritero

-no, danna hoy no, hun- Deidara se despojo tranquilamente de su capa, soltando un bostezó en el progreso

Sasori camino así Deidara y lo tomo con fuerza de los brazos

-hoy tendremos sexo aunque no lo quieras, mocoso!

-no… danna- chillo Deidara

-callate!- Sasori empujo bruscamente a su pirómano amante, contra su escritorio de trabajo- me la pasare muy bien esta noche….- susurro divertido Sasori, empezando a despojar a Deidara de su ropa, mientras este luchaba inútilmente contra su Seme

-así aprenderás que lo que yo diga, se hace

**("besaras desenfrenadamente a tu Uke hasta llegar al punto de hacer xxx")**

En la sala de la guarida akatsuki, se hallaban Deidara y Sasori sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, al igual que Tobi, Itachi y Kisame

-que aburrido programa, hun- se quejo Deidara ante el programa que había puesto Itachi, Sasori deslizo su brazo sobre el sofá quedando encima de los hombros de Deidara

-yo conozco algo que te puede quitar el aburrimiento- ronroneo Sasori contra el oído de Deidara

-enserió Danna, hun- susurro el rubio girando a ver a el pelirrojo, ambos compartieron una fugar mirada mientras Sasori se lanzaba ferozmente contra los labios finos del oji-azul

Kisame e Itachi intercambiaron una mirada incómodos, se incorporaron en silencio jalando con ellos a un Tobi curioso

Sasori empujo el cuerpo de Deidara sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarlo desenfrenadamente, intercalando caricias y mordidas en el proceso, poco a poco ambos artistas se despojaban de sus ropas

-itachi –sama… que es lo que le hace Sasori-kun a mi Sempai?- pregunto Tobi, curioso ante los sonidos procedentes de la Sala

-ehh, solo están jugando- dijo incomodo itachi, jalando a Tobi lejos de ahi

-ohh!, tobi quiere jugar también !

**("cuando REALEMENTE estas enojado, harás xxx hasta que te hayas desquitado")**

La guarida de los akatsuki se hallaba en sumo silencio por una simple razón. En una habitación se podían escuchar los gritos de un artista enfadado

-no puedo creer Deidara!, como pudiste hacerme eso!- Grito el oji-miel golpeando y lanzando todo lo que tuviera a la mano

-no..no es lo que tu crees Sasori, déjame explicarlo, hun- susurro Deidara aterrado

-no es lo que parece?, me crees idiota o que?, yo te vi gozando de lo lindo con ese idiota , estaban teniendo sexo prácticamente delante de mí- grito tomando del cuello a el joven artista, mientras lo azotaba contra la pared, acorralándolo entre esta y el cuerpo de el titiritero

-no.. espera Sasori, yo … estaba ebrio, no sabia lo que asía- suplico Deidara, intentando hacer entrar en razón a Sasori

-no me vengas con esas estupideces- gruño el pelirrojo- tu me perteneces!- concluyo Sasori empezando a besar sin pudor a Deidara, el cual intentaba rogarle a Sasori que parara

Sasori ignoro cada berrinche, suplica y amenaza procedente de su Uke, mientras el lograba desvestir a Deidara

Lo tomo de las caderas y lo cargo obligándolo a poner sus piernas entorno a la cintura del pelirrojo, sin previo aviso Sasori entro en el bruscamente

-no!, detente!- gritaba Deidara entre cada frenética embestida- detente, hun!- suplicaba siendo ignorado por Sasori, mientras lloraba – me duele!

Chillo Deidara por mas de dos horas, hasta que sasori quedo extasiado y se halla desquitado

Acaricio la espalda de su uke mientras lo cargaba y lo colocaba con delicadeza sobre su cama, sasori se recostó junto a el atrayéndolo a su cuerpo

-te amo Deidara… siempre serás mío- susurro Sasori al borde de la inconsciencia

-yo… igual te amo Danna, siempre seré tuyo, hun- Sasori sonrió al escuchar esas dulces palabras viniendo de su uke después de lo que hizo, lo beso en la mejilla y se quedo dormido

**("harás sentir placer a tu Uke aunque él no lo quiera")**

La serenidad de la noche fue interrumpida por un grito detonante de dolor en una de las habitaciones en la guarida akatsuki

Una noche mas en la que Sasori desahogaba su infrenable e impulsivo apetito sexual por Deidara

Solo se oía las entrecortadas respiraciones, el choque frenético de ambos cuerpos, los jadeos de el titiritero y los gritos de dolor de Deidara

-dejame!, duele!- grito entre lagrimas el rubio

-shhh- susurro Sasori mientras embestía energéticamente a su uke- relájate y concéntrate en el placer, Deidara

-como quieres… que me relaje si tratas de partirme en dos!- grito Deidara molesto y adolorido

Sasori rio levemente mientras se aseguraba de tener bien apoyado a Deidara contra la pared del baño, Sasori se inclino y empezó a besar lascivamente el cuello de Deidara , mientras con una de sus manos empezó a bombear el miembro del oji-azul

El rubio cerro los ojos empezando a sentir espasmos de placer que remplazaban el dolor

Sasori, lamio el cuello de su uke, mientras empezaba a intercalar con besos , hasta llegar a el oído de su uke

-vez te dije que te iba a gustar- ronroneo Sasori mientras lamia eróticamente el lóbulo de la oreja de Deidara. Algo a lo cual volvía loco al oji-azul, Sasori siguió consintiendo a Deidara

Pronto los gritos de dolor fueron cambiados por gemidos y gritos llenos de placer

**(" ignoraras completamente a tu Uke, para que el se aferre mas a ti ")**

Los rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana, despertando así al joven artista, miro ligeramente desubicado a su al redor hasta ver a su Danna recostado a un lado de el

-buenos días Danna, hun!- grito Deidara abrazando a un adormilado Sasori

-que crees que haces?- se quejo Sasori volteando a ver a su hiperactivo amante

-le doy su beso de los buenos días, hun!- sonrió Deidara intentando alcanzar los labios que le tentaban tanto, Sasori frunzo el seño, vio como Deidara cerro los ojos a centímetros de que se tocaran sus labios

En un rápido movimiento sasori empujo a Deidara, asiéndolo caer al suelo

-oye!- grito Deidara levantándose del suelo, completamente desnudo

-vete, estoy tratando de dormir

-pero yo quería darte solo un besito- se quejo Deidara, Sasori lo ignoro y se recostó cubriéndose nuevamente con las cobijas

-largo de aquí!

-Danna!- chillo Deidara lanzándose a la cama abrazándose a su amante- hazme caso- suplico hasta que escucho un sonido ronco y suave

Sasori estaba roncando!

-que malo eres conmigo Danna- susurro Deidara besando la mejilla de Sasori , lo arropo bien , después de marcho a tomar una ducha

Sasori al escuchar a Deidara alejarse abrió los ojos volteando a ver discretamente a su amante caminar por la habitación desnudo, Deidara entro al cuarto de baño

Sasori sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla donde su pequeño rubio le había besado, acaricio esa zona ligeramente antes de que realmente se durmiera

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** jajaja sasori es un seme pervertido XD

La segunda parte esta en proceso, después de esta coritita gama de os subiré unos nuevos que se me han ocurrido XD

Espero opiniones respecto a este capitulo :D XD

Ahhh y pronto subiré el capitulo de Diferentes, es que he tenido un bloqueo

Gracias por leer!

**09/abr/12 -_- 12:22 am - yo siempre me desveló jajaja**


	4. mandamientos del seme 2

**Dislaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD**

**Summary:** Summary: los 10 mandamientos de un uke y un seme, versión SasoDei

**XD-_xD**

**Parte 2**

-Los 10 mandamientos del seme (segunda parte)-

**-6- (si tu uke no te ama, no te preocupes!, siempre puedes violarlo unas cuantas veces, eventualmente se enamorara de ti)**

Deidara corría desenfrenadamente por los corredores de sus universidad intentando escapar de cierto acosador

-vamos Dei, puedes correr peor no esconderte!- se escuchaba la seductora y maniática voz de un pelirrojo que corría detrás de Deidara

-aléjate de mi pervertido!- gritaba Deidara hasta llegar a lo que parecían los vestidores, donde lucho por cerrar la puerta pero no lo logro, gracias a que sasori tenia mas fuerza, así logro que el rubio callera de espaldas en su inútil intento de detener al desenfrenado Sasori

-al fin te tengo donde quería- sonrió el pelirrojo cerrando la puerta tras suyo- ahora si… donde nos quedamos en el salón de clases?

-ni se te ocurra, estoy cansado de ser tu juguete sexual, hun- chillo Deidara arrestándose por el suelo intentándose alejar de su seme

-oh ya recordé donde nos habíamos quedado- dijo divertido sasori ignorando a su uke, el oji-miel se empezó a despojar de su ropa ante los ojos hambrientos de su uke, sasori quedo en ropa interior y se lanzo sobre Deidara

-no!- gritaba el rubio luchando… mas bien alzando los brazos para ayudar a su seme a ser desvestido- no me toques- sasori se quito su ultima prenda

-"no me toques" en idioma uke, ósea el tuyo, significa…. Sasori viólame, abrázame, hazme tuyo, no importa si mañana no me pueda sentar- sonrió lujuriosamente Sasori

-yo jamás diría eso, hun!- grito Deidara empezando a asustarse cuando su Seme le empezó a arrebatar su ropa con rudeza hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo

-ahora si, continuaremos con lo que no terminamos en el salón de clases- sasori entro de un certero golpe en su uke

Asiendo que este gritara y empezara a llorar ante el dolor que le causaba ese acto

-basta!, suéltame- lloraba Deidara

-esas palabras significan "Sasori, sigue mas rápido no me tengas compasión"- sasori hizo una mala imitación de la voz de Deidara, mientras el luchaba por encontrar aquel punto placentero de su uke, para quitarle un poco de su sufrimiento y empezara a disfrutar la situación

-no!, detente!, sasori!, me duele- lloro Deidara luchando por zafarse, mientras Sasori aceleraba el choque de sus caderas provocando un exquisito roce en sus cuerpos asiendo que ambos gimieran

-esas palabras significan…- sasori fue interrumpido

-ahg ¡!, si significan "sasori mas rápido", contento!- grito sarcástico Deidara intentando golpear a su Seme

-si- sonrió sasori complaciendo la petición de su uke, logrando al fin encontrar aquel punto que enloquecía a su pequeño rubio

-ahh!- gritaba Deidara entre las frenéticas embestidas de sasori- Da… Danna!- chillaba el oji-azul llegando a su climax junto a el pelirrojo

Sasori salió del cuerpo de su uke y se recostó junto a el en el suelo, lo abrazo atrayéndolo a su pecho

-danna- susurro Deidara ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Sasori

-hun?

-yo… te amo, hun- susurro apenado, logrando sacar una gran y sincera sonrisa a el protagonista. Sasori

-yo también te amo Dei Dei- susurro Sasori besando la frente de su uke

-Sasori ¡! Deidara!, me pueden explicar que hacen en el vestidor de chicas!- grito konan saliendo de su escondite con una hemorragia nasal, junto a otras chicas

**-7- (somete a tu uke a una tortura lujuriosa aunque el llore o se niegue)**

Sasori reía divertido mientras le daba su ultimo toque a su nueva obra de arte

- emocionado Deidara?

-maldito!, suéltame, me las pagaras como te atreves a hacerme esto, hun!- grito Deidara el cual estaba tumbado sobre la cama

Sus brazos se encontraban completamente estirados asía arriba , asiendo que sus muñecas estuvieran juntas y atrapadas por unas esposas que estaban atrancadas en la cabecera de la cama. Deidara llevaba los ojos tapados con su banda que usualmente la portaba en la frente, su cuerpo se hallaba prácticamente al descubierto, solo llevaba puesto unos ajustados bóxers de color negro que le asían contraste al tono de su piel. Y por ultimo, las piernas de Deidara se hallaban separadas, gracias al cable que sasori tenia en su vientre, este estaba enrollando las piernas del rubio deslizando poco a poco el ajustado bóxer que tenia el oji-azul

-hoy luces bastante provocativo- ronroneo Sasori tomando un kunai, se coloco entre las piernas del rubio, tomo una de las pálidas pero bien formadas piernas de su uke y la coloco sobre su hombro, mientras enterraba el kunai sobre el muslo de Deidara, asiendo que este gritara por el repentino dolor

-no… déjame…- chillo Deidara

Sasori inclino su rostro hasta el muslo y lamio la herida de una manera bastante sensual, el pelirrojo hizo unos cortes mas en el mismo muslo, degustando el liquido carmesí que salía de las heridas y al mismo tiempo se deleitaba de los gritos y gemidos de Deidara

Sasori se deslizó encima del cuerpo de su uke, sin apartar la pierna de Deidara que reposaba en su hombro

Sasori mordía con frenesí la delicada piel de el oji-azul dejando marcas rojas en la piel de Deidara, marcando un trayecto desde el plano abdomen de Deidara hasta su delgado cuello

-Da..nna, mis muñecas me duelen- se quejaba Deidara ante la presión que las esposas ejercían en sus muñecas

Sasori ignoro el comentario de su uke, empezando a "acariciarlo", entrando sus uñas en la piel de el oji-azul en el proceso y dándole uno que otro pellizcó o golpe al cuerpo de su inofensivo y desesperado uke, que lloraba, gritaba, suplicaba ante cada "caricia" que le "regalaba" su Seme

Sasori se aseguro de que el cable de su estomago rompiera los bóxers del Rubio y sin mas preámbulos se posiciono en la estrecha entrada de Deidara

Sasori se inclino hasta el oído de Deidara, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de este, asiéndolo jadear de dolor

-listo Deidara?, ya viene la mejor parte…- susurro sasori entrando de una sola estocada en su uke, mientras este gritaba de placer ante el rudo trato que le daban

**-8- (trata de matar al desgraciado/a que trate de violar o viole a tu uke)**

A las afueras de la aldea de Amegakure, en una cueva totalmente escondida al mundo exterior, se escuchaban unos tétricos pasos dando eco en la cueva, te podía escuchar como se arrastraban cadenas en el suelo de la cueva

Entre la obscuridad, se podía distinguir una cabellera de un rojo intenso, el… Sasori , camino por la cueva hasta llegar a una parte de esta donde se veía un hombre de piel pálida como la nieve, pelo largo y negro como la misma noche, ojos amarillos como el oro y una sonrisa divertida adornando el rostro magullado del hombre, el cual estaba atado y sentado en una vieja silla

Sasori le mostro a ese hombre, los juguetes que había conseguido para "jugar"

-kukuku, todavía estas resentido Sasori?, que acaso tienes tanto enojo por el simple hecho que abuse del pequeño cuerpecito de tu pequeña zorra?- en ese momento Sasori golpeo con fuerza el rostro del peli-negro, asiendo que este empezara a escupir sangre

-no te vuelvas a dirigir de el , de esa manera- gruño Sasori, tomando una estaca que hace unos segundos la había dejado calentar en las brazas del fuego que creo hace vareas horas

- esto es por insultar a Deidara! - Sasori alzo la estaca y la enterró con fuerza en una de las piernas el peli-negro, asiendo que este gritara. Tomo una espada que había conseguido

-esto es por besar a MI Deidara!- grito sasori enterrando con furia la espada en la otra pierna del pelinegro, mientras este se retorcía de dolor

-esto es por tocar lo que me pertenece!- Gruño Sasori enterrando otra estaca al pelinegro, pero esta vez en el hombro

-esto es por burlarte de mi!- sasori tomo del suelo un grueso palo de madera golpeando con este la cara del pelinegro, asiendo que el palo se rompiera al impactar al oji-amarillo

Sasori sonrió sádicamente al ver como el pelinegro jadeaba al borde de la muerte, el pelirrojo tomo una recipiente que tenia entre sus cosas de tortura, lo abrió y esparció el liquido alrededor de la silla de donde se hallaba sentado el pelinegro y vacío lo que restaba sobre el cuerpo de su prisionero

Sasori tiro por un lado de la cueva el recipiente, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón , hasta encontrar lo que quería, rápidamente encendió el serillo

-y esto es por violarlo- escupió con enojo Sasori- nunca más lo volverás a hacer estúpida serpiente, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder, ahora púdrete en el infierno, orochimaru - con esas ultimas palabras sasori lanzo el cerrillo asía orochimaru, que al pequeño roce con la gasolina que Sasori le había echando, se prendió en llamas empezando a gritar de agonía

Sasori dio media vuelta alejándose del pequeño infierno que dejaba atrás

-**9- (nunca, pero nunca digas "es mío no lo toques o te mato" , enfrente de los amigos de tu uke)**

Sasori se hallaba en una fiesta, en un ricon de la casa donde se hacia la dichosa celebración, asiendo que?, simple embriagándose mientras vigilaba que su adorable uke no se sobre pasara de copas y fuera violado o el violar

Vio de reojo como uno de los amigos de su uke, abrazaban a su oji-azul

-un brindis!- gritaban tomando mas alcohol

-Sempai! Tobi quiere tener…- sasori abrió los ojos como platos mientras miraba al mejor amigo de su uke, Tobi, abrazar a su oji-azul

-maldito…- susurro sasori incorporándose yendo rápidamente a rescatar a su uke

-si… tobi, hun?- murmuro ebrio Deidara, mientras se abrazaban por los hombros y un alvino cantaba incoherentemente junto a ellos

-tobi lo ama mucho!, tobi lo quiere mucho!- cantaba tobi, mientras Deidara reía ante eso

Sasori llego a la escena escuchando esa oración

-yo puedo ayudarte con eso, hun- sonrió tiernamente Deidara asía tobi

-enserió sempai?, tobi y sempai van a…- en eso sasori golpeo en el rostro a tobi asiéndolo caer asía atrás

Todos, los amigos de Deidara miraron estupefactos esa escena

-es mío , no lo toques ¡!- grito señalando a Deidara- o te mato…- amenazo volteando a ver a todos los amigos de su uke- va lo mismo para todos ustedes

Deidara tomo la botella vacía de vino y la lanzo a la cabeza de su seme rompiéndola en el proceso

-con un demonio!- se quejo sasori sobándose la cabeza

-que te pasa animal, hun!- grito Deidara- tobi es mi mejor amigo!

-ese idiota se te estaba insinuando!- grito sasori exasperado

-claro que no!, el me estaba diciendo lo mucho que ama a Zetsu!-sasori abrió los ojos como platos

-enserió?- volteo a ver a tobi, el cual estaba inconsciente en el suelo- yo… no lo sabia

-claro que no animal!- se quejo Deidara- no habrá sexo por una semana, hun!- resoplo su uke haciendo un berrinché. Dejando a Sasori aterrado ante el castigo que se le había ocurrido a su Uke

**10- (excita a tu uke hasta llegar al punto donde te pida "mas")**

Era 14 de febrero

Sasori y Deidara habían pasado un magnifico día celebrando su amor y al caer la noche ambos estaban dispuestos a culminar el día con su manera mas artística de amarse

Justo cuando Sasori y Deidara cruzaron la puerta de su departamento, empezó una desenfrenada competencia de ver quien podía excitar mas a su amante

Sasori cargaba a su uke, mientras lo colocaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y lo besaba desenfrenadamente mientras ambos luchaban por ver quien era el mas hábil en desvestir a su amante. Obviamente gano sasori, solo por una prenda

Sasori besaba y lamia los delgados y provocativos labios de su uke , descendiendo por la mandíbula, luego por el cuello, hasta llegar a la clavícula, una parte sensible de su uke

Pronto sasori despendio por el pecho de su amado Deidara, jugando con los erecto pezones de su rubio, delineando su tatuaje en el pecho, penetrando el ombligo de su amado con su lengua, arrebatándole inocentes risas a su uke

Hasta que llego a esa parte tan pecaminosa, sasori tomo el miembro de el joven artista entre una de sus manos, empezando a acariciarlo y sucesivamente acompaño esas caricias besando la punta de el miembro de su uke

-D..Danna- chillo Deidara completamente extasiado

-uh?- sasori lamio toda la extensión de su amante

-deja.. de jugar conmigo- suplico Deidara ahogando un grito en el momento que Sasori introdujo el miembro de Deidara en su boca

-lo siento peor no te escuche- sonrió divertido sasori mientras volvía a lamer provocativamente el miembro de su uke

-yo….- Deidara balbuceo incapaz de formar una frase coherente

Sasori puso contra los finos y delicados labios de su rubio, tres de sus dedos, a lo cual Deidara empezó a besar y lamer invitando a su seme a continuar

Sasori aparto sus dedos de la húmeda boca de su uke y con uno de sus dedos penetro lentamente a su rubio , asiendo que este jadeara , sasori jugo con Deidara un rato, sacando y metiendo el mismo dedo vareas veces hasta ver la cara de desesperación de su oji-azul. Pronto introdujo el interior de su uke dos dedos. Asiendo que Deidara gimoteara y chillara

-danna, hunr- gimoteo Deidara

-uh?- sasori sonrió victorioso

-ya estoy listo, continua- susurro apenado Deidara

-tienes que decirme exactamente que es lo que quieres que haga- ronroneo sasori

-yo… quiero mas, hun- jadeo Deidara al sentí como sasori retiraba sus dedos y se posicionaba en la entrada de su uke

-mas de que?- se burlo sasori. Deidara lo fulmino y se sonrojo

-mas de …eso- grito Deidara

-de eso?- se burlo sasori

-demonios sasori, quiero todo contigo!. Quiero que me beses, me toques…- mientras decía … mejor dicho gritaba eso Deidara, ambos frotaban sus intimidades – quiero tenerte dentro, quiero hacer el amor contigo Sasori, hun… susurro lo ultimo sonrojado

Sasori beso tiernamente a su uke

-lo se Deidara- sasori tomo las caderas de su uke y entro lentamente en el- te amo…

-yo igual Danna….

Y así ambos continuaron entregándose completamente, fundiendo sus cuerpo y almas en una sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** HOLA!

Cuanto tiempo! Jejeje bueno aquí esta el ultimo capitulo de estos mandamientos, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña "historia" si se le puede decir así XD

Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores :D espero y este capitulo reciba muchos mas ^.^

Bueno eso es todo, gracias por haber leído esta "historia" espero que haya sido de tu agrado de principio a fin.

Ahora que he terminado este, comenzare a subir un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste y seguiré publicando "diferentes"

GRACIAS POR LEER ¡!

**21/may/12 -_- 2:49 am**


End file.
